For Reasons Unknown
by Dyeh
Summary: The Akatsuki are getting desperate in their attempt to capture the Kyuubi, and they're willing to try a new approach. They need something or some one to attract it. So, how does Ino play into it? Deidara x Ino. Slight manga spoilers. R


_Summary  
_The Akatsuki are getting desperate in their attempt to capture the Kyuubi, and they're willing to try a new approach. They need something - or some one - to attract it. So, how does Ino play into it?

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, I won't own it, I'll never own it, I like pie.**

Hello n.n! Welcome to the first chapter - or, technically the prologue - of _For Reasons Unknown_. For those of you who have never read me before - nice to meet ya! I normally dwell in the _Fruits Basket_ section after all, although I do write Naruto parodies from time to time, mainly Sasuke x Neji. Sadly, that pairing will not be in this fanfiction; I'm going out on a limb and writing a Deidara x Ino fic. Why? Well... my motives are questionable.

But it is definantly my first fic written like _this_. No matter how much it kills me, I have decided that this will be a drama fic, and to put it simply - while I like writing it, I _hate_ the way it's written. It think it's crud, complete and utter crud, and it's different from my normal style, which makes it feel unnatural. Although... I find it highly enjoyable. Is that strange, or is that just me? Oh well.

Even though I hate it, two friends seem to like it, so I figured; "Why not post it?" So, I did. Saying that, if you don't like my 'new' writing style, suck it up and stop reading, but don't flame me. I dislike flames a lot, it throws me off writing.

Oh, and I also want to add that some of you may see this as slightly AU, as Deidara has the use of **both** his arms in this fic. Why? Because I said so.

So, welcome to the short prologue. Hopefully I'll find it in my small brain to make the chapters longer and more descriptive than in my other fanfictions, but we'll see, won't we?

Enjoy - and please review n.n!

* * *

**Prologue**

Yamanaka Ino followed the same routine she followed every night. Standing in front of the bathroom mirror, her fingers lacing through her hair, strung around her hair band, pulling it clear of her always perfect blonde hair. She placed her hair tie on the bathroom door knob, the place that she wouldn't forget to get it the next day, and laced her fingers through her hair again, this time to attempt to make her hair seem far more natural, mixing it with the single bang that normally hung in front of her face, and tucked the entire thing behind her ears. With her hair down, Ino mused staring into her startling blue eyes in the bathroom mirror, she looked vaguely different than usual.

As usual, she reached for the neatly folded pyjamas beside the sink, replacing her day clothes with night ones. Ino kicked her dirty washing into a corner, fixing up her pink bunny decorated bed clothes so that they showed her belly button. Yamanaka Ino was _always_ fashionable. After a personal debate with herself about whether or not she should get her belly button pierced, Ino picked up her towel from the bathroom floor, placed it on her shoulder, and retreated to the privacy of her bedroom.

Quite oblivious to everything but her own wants, Ino opened the door to her bedroom, humming a soft tune to herself, and closed it behind her. At that moment, Ino desired nothing more than to paint her fingernails and write in her journal and then to go to sleep, like she did on regular occasions.

And there wasn't anything that she liked more.

Now, perhaps if Ino had been born a Hyuuga, or had simply been concentrating on something other than her own wants, she would have sensed or seen the danger by her window sill. However, Ino was neither a Hyuuga nor somebody who considered dangers as important as her own needs, so she didn't.

Or, at least she didn't until it was too late. Blindly, Ino wondered over to her antique dresser, her hands wrapping around the slightly rusted handles, she tugged the draw open. The sound resinated around the room as an almost deafening creak. Still humming, Ino extracted a small, feather covered sky-blue note pad, and plain blue pen, and forced the stubborn draw closed.

Yamanaka Ino then turned around, strolling happily with diary and pen in hand back to her average, equally antique bed and feathered mattress. Perching herself with one leg off, and one leg tucked beneath her, Ino opened her diary, but paused. There was a cold draft coming from... somewhere. Odd. Ino's eyes scanned around the room until they fell on the window in front of her bed; she distinctly remembered closing it before she went for a shower. Ino moved towards the window to close it, but abruptly stopped.

An uneasy feeling settled over Ino's person, and shackles rose immediately. There was _something_ in the room with her – she could feel it, all Ninja's could feel an immediate presence, and why she didn't feel it earlier was beyond her understanding. That is, if she even bothered to think about her ignorance of the situation, but she hadn't. So, still silent – and very much holding her breath – Ino slowly turned around, willing herself to believe that there was nobody there, and that she was just being a paranoid idiot.

She wasn't. Ino squeaked when her eyes connected with a figure, taller than she was, covered in a black cloak with red clouds, each one outlined in white. The figures hair was blonde, covering one side of their face, the rest tied in a pony-tail above their head. Blue eyes pierced into Ino's own. Ino's first instinct was to scream. However, she didn't get so far as to open her mouth; a sturdy hand covered it before she could even utter out a single sound. This person was fast. Her eyes squeezed shut; she was supposed to be a Ninja! So why couldn't she move?

"Be a good girl... yeah!" The assaulter said in an almost happy, relaxed tone of voice. Ino's eyes opened, and completely terrified, she looked over to the attacker who was close enough to be straddling her. Skilfully, they brought the side of their hand down on Ino; rendering the girl unconscious, and with the girl slumped over their arm – and humming the same song Ino had – the intruder threw her over his shoulder and leapt out of the open window.


End file.
